l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Qolat
The Qolat, the Servants of Laramun, were the Burning Sands counterparts of the Kolat. Founder Qolat was a man who lived in the city-state of Laramun. In the Day of Wrath his city was razed to the ground by Shilah, the Sun. He did not understand the motivation of the destruction and began to plot against the capricious Gods. His followers founded an organization that would work against the influence of the gods in the mortal realm, which was called like its founder. The first meeting was held by twenty men, former rich citizens of the ruined city-states. The Qolat conspiracy had begun. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 104 They were also known as the Servants of Laramun, to honot the doomed city-state of Laramun which brighted until the Gods became mad. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 171 Target They gathered their followers to the ruins of Laramun, near the growing city of Medinaat al-Salaam. There they planned how to diminish the influence of the Gods on Earth, to turn against them their children, the jinn, and to convince the people that their fate could be carved by their own will. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 105-106 Qolat Masters The group selected three members as the first Qolat Masters. Qolat, the woman known as Tala, and the beast known as Jinn Servant, a jinn who knew how to kill his brethren and after the Day of Wrath his brothers removed his name, forcing to be a unnamed servant of the humans. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 106 Mekhen The three Qolat Masters were noticed that a prophet, Mekhem, had arrived to the Jewel. His teachings looked similar to the Qolat philosophy. They moved to the Jewel and met the Little Prophet, who dissmised them. Houses of Dahab The Qolat were heavily infiltrated in the merchant houses, the Houses of Dahab. Eventually the Dahabi became the third power in Medinaat al-Salaam after the Sultan and Caliph, so they manipulated in the government of the city. Even the Awakening did not weaken them, as they appointed their agents to replace those who had been died in the cataclism. Assassins The Qolat infiltrated the Order of the Assassins. They planted an infant, Haroun, as a son of the Old Man of the Mountain. When he grew up, the Qolat recruited him and became a Qolat Master of the Blood Red Tiger sect. Qolat Masters In 1162 there were five Qolat Masters. Haroun, Blood Red Tiger Master, and Ruqayah, Master Roc, were the leaders of the two factions of the Houses of Dahab that were fighting each other for its control, and the third Eda Ishan, and old woman, only was concerned for the control of the Qolat conspiracy itself. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 107 Rokugan In the Emerald Empire it was believed the Qolat were founded by those Rokugani who fled to the Burning Sands far from the influence of the Kami. Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 15-17 Ki-Rin Clan infiltration They were instrumental in the Infiltration of the Ki-Rin Clan by the conspiracy. They manipulated the Ujik-hai to be defeated and part of the Ki-Rin, to break the confidence of the Clan in the Kami Shinjo, and eventually in the decision that forced Shinjo to charge alone against the Lying Darkness, which led in her imprisonment for centuries. After Shinjo's removal they could work free to control the fate of the clan, without risking the Kami's scrutiny. Oni's Eye The Qolat used to communicate with the Kolat through a tear of the Oni's Eye which was sent to them. They believed it was at that time that they took the name 'Qolat'. This name differentiated them from their brethren, but in essence, they were the same. Roc Sect Today, the Qolat were known by their Rokugani partners as the Kolat Roc Sect. Their duty was to see if there were any opportunities coming from gaijin technology, magic or mercenaries. The Roc Kolat had to be extremely trustworthy as they could easily get out of reach of Master Roc, who was effectively separated from any Kolat reinforcements. Way of the Ninja, p. 47 After the capture of the Oni's Eye by the Scorpion Clan in 1170 during the attack on the Hidden Temple, there was no way remaining for the Kolat in Rokugan to communicate with the Roc Sect. Qolat sects * Auroch sect * Blood-Red Tiger sect * Owl sect * Roc Sect * Snake sect Known Qolat * al-Hazaad * al-Rashid * Haroun - Qolat Master of the Blood Red Tiger sect * Kasib al Atif - Qolat Master * Kiyoshi * Qolat - Founder * Ruqayah (current Master) *